


Elves

by IronEyes, NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)



Series: SPNAdventCalendar2019 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel as side pairing, First Kiss, Fluff, Hunt Fic, M/M, Sam and Eileen dress as Elves, cute fic, or at least Sam and Eileen ship it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/IronEyes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/NotfunnyDean
Summary: Dressed as Elves, Sam and Eileen are on a hunt in a mall. While Sam ships his brother and their angel, he hopes that one day he gets together with Eileen. But not in this costume, right?
Relationships: Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: SPNAdventCalendar2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558324
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24
Collections: SPN Advent Calendar 2019





	Elves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wendibird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendibird/gifts).



> Aaand here is Day 12!!
> 
> This is for the wonderful [Wendibird!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendibird/pseuds/wendibird) I hope you like it!
> 
> Topic: Elves

“Sam?”

Sam turns around and makes a face. He feels incredible ridiculous. The vest is tight around his torso and the hat is annoying him already. His hair is surely a mess already.

“I’m ready I think. At least as ready as I can be.” Sam says and walks over to Eileen, who actually looks pretty adorable in her green dress. There are people who can wear anything. But maybe he is just very biased.

He loves Eileen in every outfit.

“You look good, stop fussing.” Eileen says, she is grinning widely and Sam wishes he could just lean down and kiss her. He knows he would give his best for her, but he doesn’t know if that is enough.

“Okay okay. So where is that Christmas Town?” Sam asks and he rolls his eyes. He had signed the last two words and he likes, when it makes Eileen smile even more. He is learning fast but sadly he can’t communicate only through signing so far. 

“Right here.” Eileen takes his hand and Sam hopes he doesn’t blush. They walk through the mall and Sam looks around while Eileen leads him through all the people. There are too many and Sam frowns.

He has no idea how they want to find the creature that is after kids.

“Ho ho holy fuck.” Dean is grinning widely, when they stop in front of him. Sam shrugs and tries to play it cool, but he knows that he looks like an idiot. Eileen just slaps Dean on the chest and rather hard, because Dean coughs.

“Super funny, Dean. Really. I mean you are dressed like Santa.” Sam says and he looks at the damn beard that is over Dean’s face. He can still see the evil smile on his brother’s face. Dean shrugs.

“You’re just annoyed that you finally lost at rock paper scissors.” Dean says, while he strokes over his fat belly. He probably shoves a huge pillow under it, but it looks real with the thick red jacket over it.

“Whatever.” Sam mumbles, because actually he lost on purpose, so he could match with Eileen. But nobody needs to know that.

“Be nice!” Eileen says and then smiles again. She walks over to the little Santa house and waits in front of it, before she waves all the kids, that are waiting for them. Sam can’t help but watch her.

“Oh you got it bad. Maybe ask her finally out, so you stop looking so lovesick.” Dean says and he chuckles again. Sam grunst at that. 

“Seriously? You are one to talk.” Sam says and just as Dean wants to argue about that, Castiel comes over to them. Sam has to grin, when he sees that Castiel is dressed in white and wears fake wings and a fake halo.

“Oh. Hiya Cas.” Dean says, blushing all the way under his white beard. Castiel looks annoyed.

“I do have real wings but you really force me to wear those?” Castiel complains and just as Dean answers, it’s enough for Sam. He walks over to the little house as well and stands next to Eileen.

“Still no kiss? Aw.” Eileen says and Sam has to chuckle. He knows that Eileen is waiting for Dean and Cas to get their shit together as well. Maybe… she hopes for herself and Sam, too?

“One day.”

Sam isn’t even sure if he is answering Eileen or talking about his own daydreams. Just then Dean turns around and sits down on the huge armchair, before Castiel opens the line for the kids. 

It’s getting louder, a lot of kids are already yelling for Santa and Sam holds up his bag with the chocolate. While Cas and Dean really take care of the children and Dean listens to their wishes, it gives Eileen and Sam time to look around.

“You see anyone?” Sam signs towards Eileen who shakes her head. They don’t even know what kind of monster it is, but it somehow always gets them after they were at Santa. Sam checked the old Santa very thoroughly and he turned out to be a really nice and sweet old man.

“Maybe it knows we are here.” Eileen answers, smiling at the next child who looks at them. 

“Are you Santa’s elves?” The little girl asks and Eileen nods at her. Sam laughs a bit embarrassed and stands besides Eileen, in case she can’t read the little girl’s lips very good. 

“We are. Do you want some sweets, before our angel brings you to Santa?” Eileen asks and the little girl nods. Sam smiles, of course Eileen knows how to handle things. Sam admires her so much.

“Aren’t you too big for an Elf?” The girl asks now and Sam blushes a deep red, when Eileen laughs loudly. He loves her laugh, but now he feels just embarrassed.

“He always ate his veggies, you know.” Eileen explains and just then something behind them in the Santa house, rumbles loudly. Sam looks up and nods, when Eileen looks at him. They both apologize to the parents and walk back to the house.

Dean is still sitting in front of it on the armchair and nods towards the house, when he sees that Sam is looking at him. He has a little boy on his lap, who babbles about his wish. Dean smiles and answers him, while Castiel watches over them.

Sam walks into the house first, but it seems empty. Eileen comes in after him and points at some of the gifts that had fallen over. One snow globe broke and Sam sighs. Seems like it was nothing. 

EIleen shrugs and just as she wants to walk back out, she stumbles over something. Sam catches her easily and smiles down at her.

“Careful.” He whispers and so close he sees that Eileen is blushing herself. He hopes he reads the signs right (pun not intended) and kisses her right there in the Santa house, dressed as silly elves.

Eileen kisses back and Sam doesn’t remember the last time he was this relieved. He carefully holds her in his arms and smiles into the kiss, when her fingers stroke through his long hair under the damn hat.

“Finally.” Sam whispers, when Eileen breaks the kiss.

“One pair down, only one missing.” Eileen laughs and Sam can’t resist to kiss her again. It feels even better than the first time. Just as Sam takes a step back, his hands still on her hips, the door opens.

Castiel looks stressed.

“Dean is gone.”

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/3ae76ab53ce30370ed8b059bcdb20d76/a6a9a563bf26577d-73/s540x810/87181868ae9aaa43fe8df2b4cffbe6a2ede9ed18.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it!!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com)


End file.
